


Who Has to Know?

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDD, Big Dick Draco, Cock Rings, Continuous orgasm, Cunnilingus, Dom Hermione Granger, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Song fic, Sub Draco Malfoy, Turncoat Draco Malfoy, Wartime AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: During the War, recently reformed Draco Malfoy becomes Hermione's dirty, little secret.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 3, Dirty Little Secret"Are youtryingto get us caught?" Hermione hissed after several heartbeats, her ire stoking through her. She ripped at Draco's pyjama bottoms as she whispered aggressively."No."His stormy eyes flashed. "Though I don't know why this has to be a secret."Bottoms and pants shucked to the ground, Hermione wrapped her hand around his half-hard shaft, twisting her fingers the way she knew had him purring in seconds. Already, he firmed and lengthened in her palm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Who Has to Know?

**Author's Note:**

> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 3, Dirty Little Secret
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this dirty, little fic!  
> No beta, we die like men; please excuse my mistakes!

Hermione's door creaked open. Thankfully it was the dead of night, and the others in the safehouse would be fast asleep. She did not want anyone to find out about what she got up to after curfew.

Recently reformed Draco Malfoy slunk into her room through the slim crack in the door. He looked as good as ever, despite the faint shadows under his eyes that everyone sported after a few weeks. 

White-blond fringe grown out a little too long flopped over his brows, feathering his long, pale eyelashes. He'd started doing this ridiculous head toss to keep his hair out of his eyes, and it was more endearing than Hermione preferred to admit, even to herself. This was supposed to be no-strings-attached, pure-hormonal-needs-only sex, after all. 

It made Hermione uncomfortable when he stood near her during mission briefings or to find him searching her face out of the crowd returning from battle. He'd defected with his mother a month and a half ago. She'd fallen into bed - or, rather, onto the kitchen table - with him three weeks later, hurling insults and frustrations at him shortly after Ron had broken things off with her. They'd started meeting regularly, always her room, always her signal, eighteen days ago. 

But she couldn't imagine facing her friends if they knew who was filling her cunt and taking the edge off for her. They lived such fragile lives, their survival never a guarantee, and their continued respect and acceptance was continually important to her.

Hermione stood from her bed, the silky dressing gown, her only form of lingerie, gliding along her lotioned skin like water.

"Come here," she said. Like the little snake trapped in a lion's paws that he was, Draco obeyed immediately. His malleable compliance filled Hermione's veins with a heady, addicting power. Her lips quirked as the bubbly rush made her heart roar.

He reached out without instruction to untie the knot holding her dressing gown closed. As much as Hermione would enjoy stringing out their rendezvous into hours-long romps, the chance of getting caught was enough of a spark to keep their meetings short and direct.

As if to make that point, the flush of the toilet in the next room sounded through the wall, prompting them to still and hold their breaths.

"Are you _trying_ to get us caught?" Hermione hissed after several heartbeats, her ire stoking through her. She ripped at Draco's pyjama bottoms as she whispered aggressively.

" _No_." His stormy eyes flashed. "Though I don't know why this has to be a secret."

Bottoms and pants shucked to the ground, Hermione wrapped her hand around his half-hard shaft, twisting her fingers the way she knew had him purring in seconds. Already, he firmed and lengthened in her palm. 

"Aw, tell me all that you've thrown away. Who _has_ to know?" she responded, a sarcastic lilt hardening her placating words. 

Draco grunted, and it could have been because they both knew he'd lost very little by fleeing to the Order or from the sharp tug she gave his cock.

"Now be a good, little secret and kneel by the bed," Hermione cooed.

Despite his frustration that she kept him hidden from everyone, he obediently followed her directions. Pleased, Hermione grinned. She let her dressing gown puddle on the floor, but with a flick of her wrist, she sent the silk sash slithering through the air to tie a large, floppy bow around Draco's dick.

Settling sideways on the bed, Hermione opened her legs wide and presented her cunt to Draco as she gave her next directions. "Get me off, and no touching yourself or the bow will constrict tighter and tighter." With a snap of her fingers, she demonstrated the magic, eliciting a pleasure-pained groan from Draco. "Good boy."

Laying back, Hermione fluffed her mane of tight ringlets around her head. Draco's fingertips trailed up her inner thighs, weaving back and forth for a bit before his mouth descended on her cunt. Only his hot breath preceded the firm, wet plane of his tongue sweeping between her folds. He knew her body just as well as she, his, and he didn't forget to curl the tip around the hood of her clit.

Sighing with pleasure, one of Hermione's hands caressed her breast, pinching her nipple into a sensitive pebble.

As Draco sucked and slurped at her cunt, Hermione rode the buzz as it spiralled into a tight coil in her womb. She tried not to buck her hips, but as Draco held her legs open and down, he hit every single one of her erogenous zones, causing her to jerk with his ministrations. Every so often, his left arm would leave her thigh, a needy whine always following shortly after. The sound ricocheted through her each time. Sadistic pride settled deep in her belly.

As Hermione wound closer and closer to the edge of completion, she squirmed beneath Draco's hold. Sensing her approach, he slipped two fingers into her soaking cunt, flicking along her upper wall as he stroked in to the knuckle. With the twin sensations of his fingers and his mouth focused on her satisfaction, Hermione shattered into a million pieces.

She bit the heel of her hand to muffle her scream as her orgasm rolled through her body. Like the good, little fuck she'd trained him to be, Draco cleaned her up with his tongue, lapping at her dripping cunt to catch the excess come. The point of his tongue snuck between her arse cheeks, teasing her pucker and making her shiver.

As her brain resolidified, Hermione roused from her position.

She sat up just in time to watch Draco suck his fingers into his mouth and wipe them clean. She gave him a satisfied smile to congratulate him on a job well done.

Swiping her wand from her bedside table, she resized the bow on Draco's dick to a more manageable size. His weeping, purple head bobbed for attention, and when she stroked him lightly, Draco hissed.

Guiding him to his feet, Hermione laid back in her original position, locking her ankles together and placing them on Draco's shoulder.

"Fuck me," she told him, and he wasted no time in sheathing himself in her tight heat. He was big enough that the first thrust was always a shock, even with one orgasm under her belt and the preparation with two of his fingers. But Draco set to a greedy, unforgiving pace, the way their lustful tension always had them careening for _more, harder, faster, fuck yes_.

With her legs folded to her shoulder, Hermione's swollen clit was exposed to the tiny, tight bow of her silk sash as it pounded into her body with each of Draco's sharp thrusts. His stamina was always mind-boggling and well appreciated. They gasped in tandem, both holding back the guttural groans that would give them away to the rest of the oblivious house.

Hermione felt her cunt begin to contract and gritted out, "Fuck, I'm gonna, I'm coming." She flung her head back and cried through clenched teeth. Her toes curled, and her fingernails bit into her palms. But Draco wasn't finished.

The makeshift cock ring improved his already impressive endurance, and he surged through her orgasm, not stopping as she throbbed and gripped around his pistoning cock. Her hypersensitive clit ached as one orgasm rolled into another and another until she couldn't tell where one ended and the next started.

Hermione's legs fell open and wrapped around Draco's waist, sinking him deeper into her. She ground herself into his hips, unsure if she was chasing the next wave of pleasure or trying to escape the overstimulation. Draco didn't give her a choice as he continued fucking her through her rapture.

Tears leaked through her closed eyelids, and she sobbed into his shoulder, scrabbling at his back as she chased her unending release.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, Draco shuttered to a halt above her, still clutched tightly in her grasp. Hermione's body continued to undulate against him as he pulsed inside her, still mostly hard. Eventually, even she came down from the high, shuttering and trembling.

Hermione had been rendered inarticulate, struck dumb by her blissed mind. Her limbs fell like concrete blocks to the bed as Draco lifted himself off her. When he brushed an errant curl from her brow, shock waves shook through her, leading to a new surge of overstimulated tremors.

While Hermione reassimilated, Draco removed the sash and enlarged it back to its proper size and cast cleansing charms on them both. He knew better than to stay, but he took the time to straighten her out on the bed and tuck her in.

Before he walked through the door, Hermione's wits came about her long enough to say, "You're the only one who needs to know. I think I'll keep you."

Draco paused, looking back at her with his floppy fringe and piercing, hopeful eyes.

"It's the only way we'll survive," she told him, her voice slurring. She was asleep before he was out the door, the memory of a dream of a kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider sharing the love with a comment or kudos! They really brighten my day!  
> Constructive criticism always welcome! <3


End file.
